The present invention relates to a process for producing matched backgrounds for images of objects having continuously varied gradations of color tone.
In advertising, such as product brochures or catalogs, it is desirable to surround the image of the object to be sold with a color background. The colors of the background are often selected to complement the object. For visual effect, a background that varies from light to dark from the bottom of the picture to the top or from one side of the picture to the other side is more desirable than a plain solid color background.
However, achieving a background having continuously varied gradations of tone is difficult to accomplish. Further, when several images of objects appear on the the same page of a product brochure or catalog, it is extremely difficult to have all of the backgrounds of the different images match each other.
Conventionally, backgrounds for images have been produced on individual pieces by an artist utilizing a conventional brush or air brush to individually color around the objects or images of the objects. Utilizing such a procedure, it is extremely tedious and very difficult to produce matched backgrounds. Further, such a conventional system is extremely expensive to produce more than one set of images having backgrounds.
In order to produce multiple copies of images having backgrounds, conventionally a single original is produced and thereafter photographed. The negative produced by the photographing is then conventionally enlarged or diminished while being projected on to a piece of lithographic film with a conventional photo mechanical screen over the piece of film. The film is then developed to produce a printing plate. The plate is then printed. Any irregularities or non-uniformities in the original are, of course, reproduced in the copies.